A legitimate guide to making Horcruxes
by shynnlawrence
Summary: This is an AU storyline of the Horcrux making process, a beginners guide to making moral Horcruxes, the ethical concerns posed by many regarding Horcruxes, and a Horcrux history timeline.
1. Chapter 1

The story of the Horcruxes is quite a deep, morbid one; But why does it need to be? Why do Horcruxes have to represent all that is evil? We sought to change that; To make Horcruxes available to all, even the faint of heart!

Sponsored by Raid Shadow Legends, play for free now!

Special Thanks to:

**Tyler Gregory** \- The legend who tested our Horcrux methodology

**Damon Bun** \- The researcher of the original Horcrux and how to make one

**Christopher Yang** \- The "editor", making necessary changes in the strangest of places in the recipe

**Shynn Lawrence** \- The Horcrux

**Tom Marvolo Gaunt-Riddle** \- The 1st man to ever achieve more than 1 Horcrux

**Salazar Slytherin** \- The 1st man to make a Horcrux

**JK Rowling** \- The one who gave us the knowledge of Horcruxes; All rights to Horcruxes belong to her

Without further ado, let the adventure and recipe begin!


	2. Famous Horcruxes - Caesar's Conspiracy 1

The history of the Horcrux story begins long ago; The first known records of Horcruxes are mentioned in ancient Greco-Roman texts translated from Latin to English and recorded by organized and meticulous Greek authors, most notably that of Aristotle and Plato, though Homer's Illiad indirectly mentions them as the source of immortality for the gods.

Julius Ceasar, another famous Horcrux maker, was stabbed by his friend Brutus. The story goes as follows:

_**/Story begins; Translated into English for audience benefit/**_

Julius Caesar, a boy of 14, was talking to his best friend, Marcus Brutus; Brutus, even from a young age, never cared much about young Caesar's rants...

"Brutus! Do you know how to take over a large castle with only 200 troops?" Julius Caesar asked.

"Julius, I literally don't actually care; I want to become a major politician!" Brutus replied.

"How else can we unify a Roman Empire! When I unify Rome, I will put my face on all the silver Denarium!" continued Caesar...

_**Ten Years Later**_

A young, raven-haired man was walking through the forest, in an attempt to hunt. Coming upon a beautiful lake, he decided to skip rocks across the lake to burn some steam: His plans to create a Roman Empire were a success, but his plans to ask a girl out on a date failed spectacularly. "Why me?!" he asks, tears in his eyes. Slowly walking towards the edge of the lake, he peered in; Strangely, however, he noticed that he was feeling a Euphoria like no other. Suddenly, ripples spread across the water disturbing the reflection. He looked up to see Brutus, his best friend since childhood, throwing rocks into the water nearby.

"You idiot, that was the Narcissist Lake! Looking into it for too long could've killed you!" Brutus exclaimed. Caesar, embarrassed at being caught literally staring at his own reflection, decided that it was time to go and began picking himself up. Brutus, however, gently pushed him down and sat down beside him.

"If you want to talk, I'm always here you know," he says. "What is the use of power if I continue being so vulnerable that I fall into depression every time I get rejected? How can I be invincible if I'm so emotional?" Caesar replied. They slowly turned their heads to look at the waning Sun, dipping slightly behind the large lake.

A large chirp on their left alerted them to a foreign presence, and they jumped up prepared to defend themselves. However, they did not expect to see a corporeal bird made completely out of water. It was like no other bird, completely unaffected by their presence. It silently preened its feathers, taking out small pieces of algae from its water-wings, of which the wings span reached over 5 feet. They were even more surprised when the waterbird was drained into the ground and then sprouted up behind them with a large popping noise. The legendary waterbird, a supposed mythical creature which was able to travel anywhere within the world by joining with the moisture within the ground and travelling there. Capable of speaking within a person's mind, the waterbird only appears to the most powerful being around, in an attempt to stop them from becoming corrupt.

"Mammoth's Tail! That thing is beautiful!" Caesar said. Brutus only grunted as a response, captivated by the shimmering waterbird. "Considering you're the strongest one out of us two, it's here for you" Brutus finally responded, after a minute of awkward silence. The waterbird flew towards Brutus but, seeing the happiness in Caesar, decided he was the more powerful of the two and landed upon his shoulder. Little did the waterbird know, its bonding with Caesar and not Brutus was the worst decision of its lifetime.

**17 years later**

A slightly older Julius Ceasar was walking across an extravagant hallway in deep thought, or so it would physically seem. He was actually engaging in a mental conversation with his now invisible waterbird, deciding on which words to use in his upcoming election speech. The decision to accept the waterbird was paying off as Ceasar became a popular orator, conquering towns with only his words. The bird really knew how to twist the Latin and high-class Greek languages in a way that gave Ceasar a natural orator's charm.

The new roman empire was spreading quickly, and the issue of "Who is a citizen?" became ever more prevalent. Caesar, seeing an opportunity, instated a law where only certain areas in Rome were able to receive citizenship. The prestige of "being a Roman citizen", along with the benefits it came with, shifted the population quite a bit. This created quite a bit of nationalism of Rome, furthering Caesar's plans.

At this point in time, Caesar was an essential dictator. He maintained the semblance of a "Republican elected president" but had the power that dictators only dream of. Shouts of "Civis Romanus Sum" (I am a Roman Citizen) were heard throughout many streets and the Roman Empire was content. With a strong army, the annexation of Grecian cities and defence were an easy task. Little did Caesar and his mental waterbird know, that 6 words would destroy Mediterranean peace.

_**/Part 1 finished/**_


End file.
